


La Picadura del Amor

by Vincent_D



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Every fandom needs at least one of them, F/F, Slice of Life, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_D/pseuds/Vincent_D
Summary: Juliana Valdés is your average high school student by day and a Cinemex's employee by afternoom.But in between, she fights crime with a stupid costume.Valentina Carvajal is starting to have complex feelings about Spider-Woman.





	La Picadura del Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana is trying to stop a crime before going to work, then Valentina calls and then she is getting late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I gonna skip the origin story for a while so enjoy this experiment of an arc.

It was a quiet afternoon in Ciudad de Mexico.

Except for the commotion of four robbers escaping from the biggest bank of the city with huge bags of money in each hand, going into the green car that was parked in the middle of the street going full speed when the robbers entered in, the police weren't far behind that car.

Meanwhile, a female figure was above at the top of the biggest building in the same street watching the current chase scene. she was wearing a white shirt, black boots, blue leather pants, black gloves, a red jacket with a hood and a purple skull mask. the vigilante took a breath before jumping into the void of the city and throwing out a spider web coming from her right arm.

By day she was Juliana Valdés a normal high school student, in the afternoon she was just an employee of the cinema of the mall but in-between she was Spider-woman (the media decided that name, not her) a vigilante taking care of the minor crimes of the city, basically killing time before going to her actual work.

"Mierda," thought Juliana when her phone rang in the middle of the chase while she is throwing spider-web chasing them not too far away. Juliana searched her phone with the left arm in her utility belt while her right arm was still throwing webs to buildings to give her balance in the air.

"Hello?" asked Juliana jumping from building to building while avoiding bullets coming to her.

"_Juls, ¿donde estas?_" asked her best friend and crush Valentina sweetly in the other line.

"Going to work, Val" answered Juliantina in mid-air while webbing one of the car's wheels "you should try it someday."

"Ja Ja, no me provoques," said Valentina pretending to be upset about the comment "Which part of the city are you? I could give you a ride to work."

Even since the day, Juliana passed out in the middle of the science trip and fell into a coma for three days. Valentina wanted to make sure that Juliana was safe all the time which was quite annoying most of the time (_really Val, 30 messages an hour?) _but Juliana was grateful because, to be honest besides her mother nobody else really cared about her.

Even now in the middle of a gunfight, Juliana realizes that Valentina ever since came to her school two years ago was always friendly with her.

* * *

_Juliana remembers fondly the 1st time Valentina offered a ride to work, it was before the bite, before the chaotic madness that changed her life forever. It was raining and the bus was delayed for at least half an hour and she, of course, forgot her umbrella at home thinking that the rain would stop during the day._

_Of course, she was proven wrong and now she was waiting in the bus station getting all her clothes and backpack wet, then a black limousine showed up in front of her and Valentina exited from it worried "Juls, ¿que haces aca?"_

_"Waiting for my bus, Val," said Juliana smiling at her friend resigned to her fate looking at her watch. "It is going to take a while."_

_"Do you need a ride?" asked Valentina sounding almost shy for some reason._

_"No, pero gracias," said grateful Juliana for the offer, Juliana knew that Valentina had better things to do than picking up friends out of pity. "I'm sure that the bus is coming soon."_

_"Are you sure?" asked once again Valentina with worried eyes "No hay ningun..."_

_"Baby, can we go now?" asked Lucho, Valentina's boyfriend who was sitting next to her in the car "La estupida of your friend is going to make us arrive late to our date at this rate."_

_Juliana decided not to address Lucho at all "For once he is right, besides you are going to get sick standing here with me." then feeling brave Juliana decide to fix Valentina's wet hair with her hands._

_Valentina did the same to Juliana's hair "So do you, ridicula, I don't mind to give you a..." Val was interrupted by the bus horn._

_Juliana laughs "see?, I told you" go inside before the bus crash your car." _

_Valentina laughs, kisses Juliana's check and goes inside her limousine. Juliana could see from this distance Lucho's death glace inside the car before Valentina closed the door and leaving her alone with the incoming bus._

* * *

_._Juliana could only dream to be as amazing as Valentina was someday. "Lo siento, but I'm already on the bus right now," said Juliana while finally landing at the top of the speeding green car.

"Ok, what is that noise?" asked Valentina worried.

"Some pendejo is watching an action movie without headphones," said Juliana opening the right front door of the car "I'll talk to him, give me a second."

Juliana put her phone in her belt while dogging a few bullets coming to her, the vigilante took a breath and throws out the criminal in front of her out of the car with her right arm while throwing a spider web to make sure the criminal landed safety with the left one. then Juliana enters the car from the right front door and throws her webs to the two criminals in the back of the car trapping them, the driver tries to knock out the vigilante with their right arm while with their left one tries to drive the car. Juliana shoots a web towards the brakes so fast that she forgets for a second her spider-sense and gets a punch in the head from the driver throwing her out of the car.

Juliana lands relatively safe in the street without any serious injury besides a limp leg for a few hours, besides her, the green car crashes into an empty Subway building with the police surrounding them "You're welcome" says the hero to herself before hiding into an empty alley, Juliana remembers that Valentina was likely waiting for her a minute ago.

Juliana picks up her phone "Sorry for the wait, that pendejo was really rude."

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Juls?" asked seriously Valentina "Lucho really loves those silly action movies and he forces me to watch them too, that didn't sound like an action film I have seen yet:"

"Val.."

"You were not on the bus" Say, Valentina seriously "you were on the chase following that Spider-girl."

Juliana had a reputation of being almost in the same scene as the new vigilante, how didn't Valentina connected the dots yet it remains a mystery. 

"Yes, I decided to walk to work for a chance and then the car showed up and the vigilant..." said Juliana trying to make an excuse at the moment.

"I know, it was over the news just now," said Valentina worried but not longer serious. "I just want to understand why did you put yourself in danger like that?"

_Isn't that the eternal question? _thought Juliana for herself before answering "I wanted to make some money selling exclusive photos to the news and..."

"I could have given you the money, idiota," said Valentina worried and a little angry "You don't need to put yourself in danger like that."

"Look, I really need to go to work right now," Said Juliana climbing the walls towards the top of a building "Can we talk about it later?"

Valentina took a long breath "Meet me at the disco after work, you know which one." and then Valentina closed the call.

Juliana sighs and goes to work as fast as she can spinning webs Swinging from the highest ledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luchos liking super-hero movies is going to be his only redeeming quality in this fic.


End file.
